Many vehicles, particularly boats, provide windshield protection for only one occupant of the vehicle and/or do not provide protection during travel for passengers in the vehicle from exposure to conditions due to weather or the speed of operation of the vehicle, such as wind or water spray. A number of vehicles do not provide any protection to occupants. Exposure to such conditions can be unpleasant and uncomfortable for occupants of these vehicles. As a consequence, a need exists for a windshield that could be employed to provide this protection for vehicle occupants.
There have been devices in the past that have provided windshield protection. Although useful, these devices have generally been cumbersome and time consuming to install and operate and are not easily stowed in the same location, or elsewhere, such that mobility throughout the vehicle is not obstructed by the device when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,109 to Rundquist discloses a collapsible wind-spray shield for boats that is secured to the deck of a boat with bracket means and folded and stored elsewhere when not in use. Unlike the Rundquist invention, the present invention may be quickly and easily deployed and stowed. Also, unlike the Rundquist invention, the present invention may be collapsed and stowed in the same place in which it operates, or may be removed when not in use. Also, unlike the present invention, the Rundquist invention does not protect the windshield from exposure to weather conditions, or wear from being walked upon or other damage when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,877 to Devlin et al. discloses a portable two-piece windshield for motorcycles. The windshield is composed of an upper windshield panel, a lower windshield panel and a pair of connector brackets for releasably attaching the assembled windshield to the handlebars of a motorcycle. Unlike the Devlin et al. invention, the present invention does not use an upper and lower windshield panel, and does not require an existing handle bar or console for attachment thereto. In addition, unlike the present invention, the Devlin et al. invention may not be stowed in the same location in which it operates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,156 to Briggs discloses a windshield for boats which has two panels and which is secured to the boat floor when installed and in use. Unlike the Briggs invention, the present invention may be safely and conveniently stowed in the same location without creating an obstruction and protects the windshield from exposure and other damage when installed and stowed. In addition, the present invention may be quickly and easily operated and stowed and does not require a pre-installed console on the boat for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,052 to Deising discloses an auxiliary windshield that is secured by a clamping means to a pre-existing structure such as an existing windshield. Unlike the Deising invention, the present invention may be safely and conveniently stowed in the same position without creating an obstruction and protects the windshield from exposure and other damage when installed and stowed. In addition, unlike the present invention, the Deising invention does not provide a console which protects the windshield when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,056 to Martin discloses a retractable arrangement for fishing boat console components. The windscreen is mounted on a pre-existing console of a boat and is operated by an extensible and retractable power actuator. The present invention does not require a pre-existing console to install or operate the windshield. Also, unlike the Martin invention, the entire windshield and console apparatus may be stowed in a position that is relatively or substantially flat or parallel to a floor or other surface within a compartment and does not cause an obstruction when not in use.
Thus, there is a need for a device that affords windshield and console protection to occupants of a vehicle in a manner which allows the device to be quickly and easily operated and stowed in the same location without creating an obstruction. There is also a need for the windshield in such an apparatus to be protected from exposure and other damage when stowed.